SUDO
by Daniel Kyungsoo
Summary: Cerita ini menceritakan cinta joonmyeon kepada idolanya kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1. My little Angel**

Seperti biasa, pada malam ini, Engkau menghabiskan waktumu dengan _online_, mencari foto dan informasi sebuah band yang sedang naik daun, _EXO_. Sesaat Engkau memandang jam,waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya tidur, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Engkau berjalan ke arah jendela kamarmu, membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan udara malam menerpa wajahmu. Begitu sejuk dan menyenangkan, pikirmu. Malam ini Begitu tenang, hanya beberapa orang yang kelihatan berjalan hilir mudik di depan jalan. Di atas sana, sang Rembulan sedang bersinar terang, ditemani para bintang yang bermain-main di sekitarnya, menerpakan sinar lembut ke bumi. Kau biarkan cahaya rembulan menerangi wajahmu. Terdengar suara nyanyian jangkrik, saling bersahutan, entah untuk mencari pasangan atau untuk menandakkan kekuasaannya, menghiasi indahnya malam ini. Sesaat setelah memanjakkan dirimu dengan indahnya malam ini, engkau membuka kembali _handphone_-mu. Kau pilih sebuah lagu _EXO_, kau putar dengan _volume_ rendah. Sebuah lagu yang begitu bermakna bagimu. Sebuah lagu yang menjadi dasar impianmu. Terdengar bait yang indah dari lagu itu

"_Akulah Peterpanmu  
Pria yang terbelenggu dalam kenangan masa itu  
Aku mungkin bodoh. Namun aku sangat mencintaimu  
dan Aku akan berlari ke arahmu_"

Engkau resapi tiap kata yang mengalir dari lagu ini, Kau biarkan lagu ini memenuhi pikiranmu, membiarkan lagu ini menguasai emosimu. Kau biarkan semua pikiranmu berkelana pergi jauh. Kau buka semua kenangan indah yang engkau alami. Semua kenangan indah yang diberikan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat engkau rindukan malam ini. Kau biarkan semua impian dan khayalmu tentangnya memenuhi dirimu, sampai pada akhirnya air matamu mengalir jatuh.

Menghela nafas, kau hapuskan air mata yang membasahi pipimu. Engkau membuka _handphone_-mu kembali. Kau buka _folder_ foto, dan kau temukan wajah itu, sesosok wajah yang engkau rindukan. Seorang lelaki yang telah memenuhi kehidupanmu selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Lelaki yang telah memenuhi hari-harimu dengan impian, canda, tawa, hingga tangisan air mata.

Kau pandang lekat-lekat sesosok wajah tampan itu. Kau mulai menelusuri wajah itu secara keseluruhan dari matanya. Mata bulat, sedikit belo, terbentuk indah dengan lautan putih susu yang mendominasi mata itu, bagian hitam mata itu, selayaknya sebuah mutiara hitam berpendar di antara lautan susu putih, kecil, hitam pekat, jernih, tampak berkaca-kaca. Memancarkan keagungan dari sang pemilik. Hidung mancung, sedikit berongga, menimbulkan kesan manis pada dirinya, pipi tembem bagaikan pipi hamster, begitu bulat, manis, terlihat bagaikan bantal yang begitu empuk, ingin sekali kau menyentuhnya. Apakah pipi itu bisa menyimpan makanan layaknya seekor hamster? Pikirmu.

Dan terakhir, bagian yang paling menawan dari wajah tampan kecil mungil berbentuk hati, terlihat begitu lembut, begitu kenyal, seumpama jeli stroberi yang siap untuk digigit. Semua keindahan ini saling berkaitan, membentuk sebuah wajah tampan.

Wajah tampan yang tiap harinya menghiasi hatimu.

Dialah D.O Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa waktu telah berputar begitu cepat, waktu di _handphone-_mu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan jelas ini waktunya untuk tidur, jikalau tidak ingin terlambat kuliah besok. Jadi kamu bergegas menutup jendela, berbaring di ranjang, serta memberi kecupan lembut kepada wajah tampan itu.

**Part 2. Tears **

Terdengar suara alarm berbunyi. Semakin lama semakin nyaring. Dengan malas, Engkau membuka matamu. Jam menujukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan mata masih mengantuk, kau buka jendela kamarmu, cahaya mentari menyilaukan Surya kiranya telah terbit, menunjukkan keagungannya, memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang indah, ke seluruh penjuru kota Seoul di pagi itu. Terdengar sayup-sayup candaan warga sekitar, bunyi kendaraan, serta kicauan burung kecil yang bernyanyi riang, menandakkan aktivitas pagi telah dimulai. Dengan malas, kamu bergerak ke kamar mandi, memulai kisah baru, di lembaran baru.

"Kim Joon Myeon." terdengar suara memanggil, memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas.  
Kamu,yang sedang asyik memainkan _handphone_, tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"Kim Joon Myun!" mulai meraung, sekali lagi, namamu bergema di seluruh kelas.  
Mr Chai yang tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari teriakkannya itu, segera naik pitam. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh besar itu bergerak dari kursi dosennya. Kepalanya mulai berputar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, matanya mulai disipitkan mencari-cari mangsa yang diincar, kumisnya bergerak-gerak gusar, mulutnya menggumamkan segala caci maki yang dapat ia pikirkan saat itu.

Semua Mahasiswa tahu, ketika Kumis telah bergerak-gerak, berarti waktunya untuk menundukkan kepala, Mengheningkan cipta.

"Joon Myun." bisik Nei, teman baikmu, yang duduk sebangku denganmu, berusaha menendang kakimu sekeras yang ia mampu.

"Ouch, sakit tahu!" dengan sebal dan ringisan menahan sakit, kau mengalihkan pandangan dari video "_MAMA_" _EXO_, dan memandang temanmu.

" memanggilmu," cicit temanmu,berusaha memberikan isyarat.  
"Apa ?" bisikmu, berusaha mendekati temanmu untuk mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya.  
"Aku bilang"

"Kim Joon Myeon, MAJU KE DEPAN SEKARANG!" suara menggele gar bagaikan halilitar, diikuti hantaman tinju di meja guru, yang membuat semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi di kelas meringis ketakutan.

"Mati Aku…." pikirmu, dengan perlahan-lahan kamu maju menemui .

"Ini dia, primadona kelas kita," tersenyum bengis, kamu segera berusaha menyimpan _handphone_-mu, yang kamu pegang di tangan kirimu. Namun terlambat, telah menangkap gerak tanganmu.

Kena kau, _Young Man,_ Pikir

"Ya tentu, …"

Mati aku, pikirmu dalam hati.

"Wah wah wah… kalau begitu, mari jelaskan kepada teman-temanmu materi yang baru saya sampaikan," tersenyum licik, kumisnya bergerak-gerak, dan matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan.

"Saya tidak bisa, ." jawabmu perlahan.

"Apa? Saya tidak bisa mendengarkan anda" berpura-pura untuk mendekatkan telinganya yang besar berbulu mendekatimu, terlihat jelas telinga itu telah berwana kemerahan, menujukkan betapa bahagianya dia ,bisa mempermalukkan dirimu.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, kau segera menarik telinga besar itu, dan berteriak sekeras-keras nya

"SAYA TIDAK MENGERTI MATERI HARI INI!" pekikmu di telinga bapak bertubuh tambun itu, yang seketika itu juga membuat bapak itu bergerak sempoyongan, berusaha menahan sakit pada telinganya.

Seketika seluruh kelas menjadi ricuh, sorak-sorai gempita bergema di seluruh kelas, terdengar teriakan "HEBAT! BRAVO!" berkumandang di seluruh penjuru kelas.  
"DIAM!" teriak sambil meninju meja lagi, yang sontak membuat seluruh kelas menjadi sunyi.

"KENAPA ANDA MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriak dosen bertubuh tambun itu kepadamu.

"SAYA HANYA MEMBANTU PENDENGARAN BAPAK!" bantahmu dengan berani menantang dosen itu, wajah Kalian berdekatan hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan sekarang bahkan kau bisa mencium bau rokok dari nafas pria itu.

"KAU BERANI KEPADA SAYA?" teriak . mukanya memerah, bukan karena senang, melainkan karena amarah yang begitu besar. Bahkan kepalanya yang botak, yang biasanya mengkilat, kini bersemu merah.

"Joon Myeon!" pekik Nei temanmu, yang mengembalikkan kesadaranmu.

"Maaf. Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak bermaksud…." kamu begitu gugup, baru menyadari apa yang telah kamu lakukan.

"HAH, KAMU ITU ANAK BELAGU SUDAH MERASA PINTAR!" teriak , yang kembali duduk di atas meja dosen, dengan jelas. Kamu menangkap senyum kemenangan kembali muncul di mukanya.

"Aku percaya, kamu pasti sedang menonton mereka, para banci itu. Jangan-jangan, kamu juga banci seperti mereka? Atau bahkan… GAY?" ejek . Segera seluruh Mahasiswa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, semua begitu senang atas cemooh yang dilontarkan kepadamu, sementara, , duduk di atas meja dosen, selayaknya seorang detektif yang siap menginterogasi penjahat, memandangmu dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, sambil menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari kata-katanya itu, menikmati sensasi dari mempermalukanmu di depan kelas.

"HENTIKAN!" gerammu. Kamu tidak bisa tahan lagi. Emosimu tak dapat dibendung lagi, matamu mulai berair, telapak tanganmu telah terkepal membentuk tinju yang siap dilayangkan kepada pria itu kapan saja.

Tega sekali pria tua itu berbicara seburuk itu kepada _EXO_. Kepada D.O, kepada satu-satunya lelaki yang Engkau cintai.

"LALU KAU SEBUT APA MEREKA ITU? PARA LELAKI DENGAN _MAKE-UP_ TEBAL, DENGAN BAJU _FASHION_, CIH, BETAPA MENJIJIKKAN MEREKA, MEREKA ITU BANCI, SUNGGUH MEREKA ITU SAMPAH, MEMALUKAN NEGARA INI" teriak , terlihat jelas, Betapa Dia menikmati pengucapan kata-kata itu, selayaknya menjilati es krim di musim panas. Semua tahu bahwa sangat membenci _boybands_, betapa seringnya menceritakan kerasnya kehidupan lelaki Korea di masa lalu, saat Korea Selatan masih miskin, dan betapa jijiknya dia melihat para _boybands_, dia selalu mengangap _boyband_ itu banci, mereka aib Korea, dan ini juga sebabnya, dia sangat membenci dirimu.  
Satu-satunya mahasiswa yang pernah dia temui, yang menyukai _boyband_.

"DIAM! DIAM!" air matamu tak dapat dibendung lagi, kamu berlutut menangis di depan kelas. Semua mahasiswa tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara para mahasiswi mulai memandangmu dengan pandangan iba, kamu tahu, lebih baik menangis, daripada menghajar pria gila ini. Dalam hiruk pikuk kelas, dalam cercaan tiada henti dari , tersirat bayangan Kyungsoo, Wajah tampan berbentuk bulat yang selalu menghiasi harimu, tawanya yang bagaikan tawa bayi kecil, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati merah menggoda, dancenya yang agresif, matanya yang bulat bagaikan bola mungil… semua itu bergerak cepat, membuatmu begitu terpuruk. "Maaf… Maafkan…. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melindungimu…. Jagiya" bisikmu dalam tangisan.

Sebelum mampu untuk melanjutkan "siksaan" yang ingin sekali dia berikan kepadamu, bel tanda pelajaran selesai berdering nyaring, menutupi tawa dari para mahasiswa.  
"Ok, karena Mr. Kim tidak Mampu menjawab kuis yang saya berikan, maka anda harus mengerjakan tugas hal. 364. Oke, terima kasih, , Anda boleh kembali ke tempat duduk.

**Part 3. Four Seasons in My Heart**

Suasana di kantin begitu ramai siang itu, suara ricuh dari berbagai arah. Ada yang makan, ada yang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan temannya, ada yang berusaha belajar bersama, dan sebagainya. Dan kamu sedang bersama Nei berada di pojok kantin, dibawah pohon rindang. Kamu masih tidak dapat melupakan kata-kata yang dilontarkan , sedangkan Nei tetap sabar untuk menenangkan dirimu.

Nei: "Joon Myeon, _jebal_, jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?"

Joon Myeon: "Aku benci sekali dia. Kenapa aku tidak menonjok saja dirinya, aku benci… diriku…"

Nei: "Joonmyeon-ah. Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu hari ini? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Hari ini engkau tidak belajar sama sekali, bukankah engkau yang paling cerdas di antara satu angkatan kita? Kenapa engkau menjadi cengeng ketika mencacimu di depan kelas? Bukankah engaku yang selalu menasehati untuk tegar dalam keadaan apapun? Kamu kenapa sih?"

Joonmyeon: "Nei… maaf… aku tidak bisa…"

Nei: "Kamu selalu begitu. Kamu sama seperti lelaki yang lain, selalu berusaha menyimpan rahasia, kalian semua lelaki sama saja, selalu berusaha menyimpan kesedihan dan masalah kalian sendiri. Aku ini siapamu, Joonmyeon?"

Tiada angin, tiada hujan Nei mulai menangis, tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak heran, seluruh penghuni kantin memandang kami seakan-akan telah terjadi perselisihan antara sepasang kekasih. Kamu yang merasa bersalah, berusaha menenangkan Nei.

"Nei, tolong, kamu jangan menangis lagi, _ne_? _Please_, nanti wajah cantikmu hilang."

"HUEEE… JOONMYEON JAHAT. Baru tahu kalau aku cantik?" jawab Nei dibalik isak tangisnya,

"Iya. Aku baru tahu," jawabmu sedikit kebingungan, dan sedetik berikutnya, engkau benar-benar menyesali jawaban yang telah engaku berikan.

"HUEEEE… JOONMYEON, KAU JAHAT! KAU MELUKAI PERASAAN KU." Nei semakin menjadi-jadi, tangisnya semakin kencang, semua kegaduhan di kantin mulai berangsur menghilang, digantikan bisik-bisik dari seluruh penghuni kantin yang tak berhenti mencuri pandang serta menunjuk ke arah kami.

"_Jebal_, Apa Yang harus aku lakukan untuk berhenti Membuatmu menangis, ayolah, seluruh orang sudah memandangi kita," bisikmu kepada Nei.

"BIAR SAJA. BIAR MEREKA MENGETAHUI BETAPA KEJAMNYA SEORANG KIM JOONMYEON!" raung Nei.

"Ayolah, Nei, jangan sampai aku menggendongmu dan membawamu pergi dari sini." ancammu gusar.

Sesaat Nei mulai diam, sepertinya dia takut dengan ancaman itu, "Baiklah…. aku akan berhenti menangis… asal kamu memenuhi apa yang aku minta." jawab Nei perlahan-lahan.

"Baiklah apapun, asal kamu berhenti menangis," jawabmu pasrah.

"Baik. Pertama kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," wajah Nei muncul dari kedua tangannya, memancarkan keseriusan.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyamu bingung.

"HUEEE… JOONMYEON, KAMU MENJENGKELKAN!" raung Nei lagi. Tapi kali ini kamu segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan _sandwich _yang telah Kamu pesan. _Bye bye lunch_, pikirmu murung_.  
_

"Enak!" Nei berkata sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ isi tuna, makanan favorit kalian. "Sudah tidak menangis?" tanyamu menahan dongkol. Terkadang kamu merasa teman baikmu ini menjengkelkan.

"Kamu yang bodoh, Kim Joon Myeon! Jelas-jelas aku tadi bertanya mengapa kamu aneh sekali, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, menantang dosen, apalagi menangis di depan kelas?" Nei berkata-kata sambil menyeruput es jeruk milikmu.

"Hei, itu es jerukku!" kamu berusaha mengambil, tapi…

"Aku akan menangis lagi!" Nei mengancam sambil terus meminum es jeruk itu sampai tandas. Kamu hanya bisa pasrah melihat makan siang seharga 2000 won-mu tandas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi…" jawabmu. Kamu mulai menarik nafas dalam.

Aku ini lelaki, dan Lelaki pantang berbohong kepada temannya, pikirmu.

Sesaat kamu menutup matamu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan angin siang menerpa wajahmu. Perlahan kau ungkapkan rahasia yang engkau simpan. Rahasia yang membuat mereka pergi selamanya…

"Nei, kita telah lama menjadi teman, dan sejak kecil yang kamu tahu, aku telah yatim piatu. Aku tak pernah menceritakan sesunggunhnya kepadamu mengenai keluargaku, sesungguhnya…. keluargaku membuangku ke panti asuhan pada usiaku yang ke 12 tahun, karena mereka merasa aku adalah aib keluarga.. aku mengidap penyakit … aku…. aku seorang _gay_…"

"Joon…" Nei memandangmu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa ini terjadi, mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini. Ketika keluargaku tahu bahwa aku _gay_, mereka menitipkan aku di panti asuhan supaya aib keluarga sepertiku bisa disingkirkan sebelum nama besar keluargaku tercoreng. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa hidup di panti asuhan akan membuatku lebih baik. Namun, Sebaliknya. Di panti asuhan itu, aku begitu menderita. Orangtuaku, kenyataannya, tidak ingin aku , aib keluarga, dapat hidup bahagia. Mereka membayar penjaga panti asuhan supaya memperlakukan aku sebagai itu usiaku barulah 12 tahun. Kehidupanku berubah total, dari kemewahan berlimpah di Seoul, menjadi kemiskinan dan kekurangan di kota Busan. Selain penderitaan menjadi babu, aku masih harus mengalami penderitaan batin lainnya. Dengan kejam penjaga panti asuhan memberitahukan kepada anak-anak panti bahwa aku _gay_. Anak panti sering sekali menghina, mencaci-maki, serta tak segan-segan untuk menyakitiku. Mereka menganggap aku ini tidak berguna, aku ini orang 'sakit'".

"Orangtuaku tetap mengirimkan uang, dan mengatur supaya aku tetap bersekolah. Ketika usiaku 17 tahun, aku kabur dari panti asuhan itu. Dan berpindah dari Busan kembali ke Seoul. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk hidup, sampai ahkirnya aku dapat beasiswa dari pemerintah, dan dapat kuliah di Seoul National University ini."

"Aku tahu, kamu pasti sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan ini. Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini kepadamu, sebab aku tak ingin, kau pergi dari hidupku, aku sungguh kesepian selama ini, tak pernah ada yang mau menjadi teman dari pemuda miskin sepertiku ini."

Nei hanya bisa memandangmu, air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Kamu mengusap air mata itu dengan sapu tanganmu.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi aku telah berjanji kepadamu, menyatakan segalanya kepadamu. Ingatkah engkau, 2 tahun yang lalu, di ulang tahunku, kau menghadiahkan kaset _EXO-MAMA_? Pada awalnya , sesungguhnya, aku tidak menyukai hadiah , seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyukai album itu. Dan Kemudian, tanpa aku sadari, aku jatuh cinta kepada D.O Kyungsoo.

Seiring Berjalannya waktu, semakin aku mengenal sosok D.O Kyungsoo. Setiap kali aku memandangnya, mendengarkan Suaranya, melihat keindahannya, aku menyadari telah tertanam suatu bibit. Bibit cinta di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah bibit cinta yang akan membawa kebaikan dan cinta kasih dalam hidupku, ataukah bibit yang hanya akan membawa cinta yang pahit? Aku tidak kurawat bibit yang telah tertanam itu, biarlah waktu yang menjawab segalanya."

"Benih itu akhirnya tumbuh. Semakin besar, dan semakin dalam. Aku menyadari cinta ini adalah cinta yang akan membawa kebahagian di dalam hidupku. Maka tak ada sesal bagiku telah merawat bibit itu. Cinta ini kuibaratkan sebagai pohon bunga sakura. Tumbuh dengan kokoh dan tegar. Dengan berjalannya waktu, tiba saatnya musim semi di hatiku, pohon sakuraku mulai memekarkan bunganya. Berwana jingga, cantik, dan manis. Jikalau aku pohon sakura, maka dirinya adalah bunga sakura. Apalah arti pohon tanpa bunga? Jelas pohon hanyalah seongok kayu yang tak berarti tanpa adanya bunga yang menghiasi. Sehingga jelas, betapa aku membutuhkan dirinya, bunga sakuraku."

"Namun dalam perjalanan cinta, tak mungkin semua berjalan mulus. Ada saat nya, rasa cemburu, sedih, marah, gundah meliputi kalbu. Tak terhitung banyak kali aku berusaha melupakannya, membuang semua barang yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Berusaha menghapus dirinya dari hatiku. Saat itu lah, bunga sakura di hatiku akan gugur. Bunga-bunga itu terbang bersama angin musim semi, terbang dan menghilang ke angkasa, membawa semua kenangan indah tentangnya pergi dari benakku."

"Di saat itu, aku berusaha menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan kesenangan. Mencari hiburan, menikmati indahnya kebebasan yang ditimbulkan dari kepergian perasaanku kepadanya. Aku merasa begitu bebas, tidak harus cemburu ketika dia bersama member lain, merasa gembira ketika menikmati melihat lelaki yang lain tanpa harus merasa bersalah. Saat itu lah musim panas tiba di hatiku. Kubiarkan keindahan dan kesenangan musim panas menghiasi hari-hariku."

"Tanpa kusadari, Kesenangan di musim panas telah berlalu, musim gugur datang. Aku merasa bingung, apakah yang terjadi? Ahkirnya kusadari, kesenangan musim panas telah berlalu, kini kuhadapi musim gugur. Semua kesenangan sesaat yang ku lalui, lambat laun berlalu, menghilang dan pergi. Aku merasa semua keindahan dalam hidupku pergi, berlalu. Pernahkah engkau melihat daun yang berguguran di musim gugur? Berwarna kuning dan merah, indah, tapi tak berarti lagi, sebab daun-daun itu telah . Selayaknya Semua keindahan di musim panas itu, berlalu, ditelan musim gugur."

"Musim dingin datang, hatiku terasa beku. Tidak ada sinar mentari yang menyinari kalbuku. Semua terasa begitu dingin, gelap. Betapa aku merindukan bunga sakuraku. Kusadari Betapa bodohnya aku, melupakan dirinya, sosok yang kucintai. Semuanya terasa dingin, beku, sebeku es di hatiku. Kini kusadari, dirinya lah yang memberikan kebahagian sesungguhnya, dan betapa aku merindukkan dirinya."

"Kulupakan semua cemburu, iri, dan kesedihanku. Kutanam kembali pohon sakura yang telah mati. Pada ahkirnya, musim semi datang, pohon sakura kembali tumbuh di hatiku. Kusadari betapa indahnya dirinya, cintaku, bunga sakuraku di musim semi."

"Nei, kamu bisa lihat, betapa aku mencintai D.O, aku tahu bahwa hal yang kulakukan ini bodoh, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa membuang perasaan ini, cinta ini. Sudah berulang kali aku berusaha melupakan dirinya, dan kehampaan yang kurasa. Aku mencintainya, dan tidak mampu aku melupakannya."

"Dan hari Ini, telah mengina dia, menghina D.O, bunga sakuraku. Lelaki yang kucintai dihina, dicaci-maki, kamu pasti mengerti, bagaimana sakitnya hatiku? Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menerima caci-maki itu, ingin sekali aku menghajar _ahjussi _itu, tapi aku tahu, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, menahan sakit."

Setelah kamu menceritakan semuanya, terjadi kebisuan di antara kalian berdua. Nei tertegun, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Kamu hanya menunduk, menyiapakan diri untuk semua resiko terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Lima menit berlalu dengan kebisuan di antara kalian, hanya ada goyangan dahan pohon tempat kalian berteduh. Sesaat kemudian, Nei beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Nei…" bisikmu lemah, berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Joonmyeon…" Nei melepaskan tanganmu, dan beranjak pergi.

Kamu hanya bisa tertunduk lemah, sekarang teman terbaikmu telah pergi. Seperti yang dilakukan semua orang ketika mereka mengetahui "penyakit" yang engkau derita. Kamu hanya bisa memandang Nei yang pergi semakin jauh, hingga hilang tertelan kerumunan orang. Segalanya terasa begitu sunyi, seakan waktu telah berhenti berputar_. "Farewall, my dear friend"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jam di perpustakaan menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Saat itu hujan membasahi kota Seoul. Kaca-kaca telihat buram akibat air yang tiada henti membasahinya. Dirimu berada di sudut perpustakaan, masih berusaha berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal yang menjadi acuan penyelesaian tugas dari Mr. Chai. Matamu bergerak perlahan membaca tiap kalimat dengan seksama. Walaupun Kamu telah berusaha selama 3 jam mencoba memahami materi yang engkau pelajari, hanya sedikit materi yang dapat kamu serap. Sebagian pikiranmu berusaha memahami materi, tapi sebagian lainnya, memikirkan permasalahan yang telah terjadi antara Nei dan kamu.

Hujan tampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Kamu menghela nafas sesaat. Membuka _handphone_-mu, dan memandangi wajah itu, Seorang lelaki kecil mungil dengan wajah tampan, pipi tembam, dan bibir yang kecil mungil berbentuk hati bak jeli stroberi. Kau pandangi wajah tampan itu, "Sedang apa Kyungsoo?" pikirmu. Kau tutup matamu sesaat, tanpa sadar kamu telah tertidur pulas.

"Joonmyeon." kamu merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhmu. Kau buka matamu. Terlihat seseorang yang telah bergabung bersamamu, matamu masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan sehingga tidak menyadari siapa itu.

"JOONMYEON!" pekik dirinya.

Kamu terbelalak., "NEI!" pekikmu terkejut melihat sahabat karibmu berada di sampingmu dengan cengiran kuda khasnya yang menghiasi wajah tembamnya. "Kamu itu jahat, ya. Aku tadi itu cari kamu kemana-mana tahu. Untung ada yang bilang kamu ada di perpustakaan," oceh Nei sembari menyodorkan sekotak _KFC_ lengkap kepadamu

."Eh!" kamu melongo, "Apa…"

"Diam dan makan!" Nei menyodorkan satu sendok salad langsung ke mulutmu.

"Hei, sejak kapan kita boleh makan di perpustakaan?" tanyamu

"Diam dan nikmati makananmu" cerocos Nei seraya dengan ganas mengoyak-ngoyak daging ayam.

"Enak! " pikirmu mulai mengunyah ayammu.

"Tunggu, kamu belum menjelaskan kepadaku, mengapa tadi siang kamu lari setelah aku menjelaskan segalanya?" tanyamu bingung.

"Apiuppo," jawab Nei dengan mulut penuh salad.

"Huss! Telan dulu!"

Nei menyeruput _Pepsi_nya, dan "_ROAAAKKK,_" dia bersendawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"NEI!" pekikmu berusaha menutup mulutnya, seraya dengan gusar melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang terganggu.

"Joonmyeon-_ah._" Nei melepaskan tanganmu dari mulutnya. "Sebenarnya… aku merasa sangat marah kepadamu. Mengapa engkau tidak menceritakan masalah sepenting ini dari dulu kepadaku. Bukankah kita ini sudah menjadi teman selama 2 tahun ini? Bukankah Engkau yang selalu ada untukku di saat aku ada masalah, tapi tega–teganya Engkau tidak menceritakan permasalahan penting ini kepadaku," jawab Nei muram.

"Joonmyeon-_ah_, apapun orientasi seksualmu, kau tetap sahabatku, dan tak mungkin aku sebagai sahabatmu, akan berlari darimu hanya karena kamu seorang _gay,"_

"Aku merasa bahagia dengan pertemanan di antara kita. Kau satu–satunya cowok yang mau berteman dengan wanita gendut seperti aku. Dan Menurutku, kaulah sosok 'Laki-Laki' yang sesungguhnya. Lelaki lebih dari sekedar istilah 'sosok yang mencintai wanita', itu hanyalah orientasi seksual, tidak lebih. Tapi makna dari seorang lelaki sesungguhnya, tidak dinilai berdasarkan orientasi seksual, melainkan berdasarkan sikap dan perilakunya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Kau sudah menunjukkan kepadaku arti persahabatan sesungguhnya, kau selalu ada di saat aku sedang susah, berani mengakui orientasi seksualmu, memiliki hati yang tulus dalam mencintai seseorang. Itu semua lebih dari cukup bukti bahwa kau memang laki-laki sejati_,"_ Nei berbicara sambil mencomot kentang gorengmu..

Kentangku. Pikirmu muram.

'Jadi Kita tetap berteman?" tanyamu dengan hati–hati

"Iya!" jawab Nei memandangmu dengan pandangan tulus.

"Terima kasih." kaupun memeluk Nei dengan erat. Sudah lama engkau tidak merasakan cinta yang tulus, dan bertapa terharunya dirimu atas kebesaran hati Nei dalam menerima 'orientasi seksualmu'.

"Aduh! Sesak, Joonmyeon." Nei melepaskan pelukanmu.

Nah, sekarang mari kita bahas tentang 'Bunga Sakura'mu,D.O Kyungsoo.

"Ah…." kamu berusaha mencari kata-kata, tapi semua kata-kata terasa menyangkut di tenggorokkan. Pikiranmu melayang ke wajah tampan itu, dan ahkirnya kamu malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Aish! Kamu ini ditanya malah senyum–senyum sendiri. Apa selain _gay_, kamu juga gila?" sindir Nei sambil sibuk membuka bungkus _hamburger_, dan menyodorkan kepadamu.

"Aish!" keluhmu sebelum mengunyah _hamburger_ itu sambil menunduk malu.

"Jadi apa kamu ada rencana untuk _PDKT_ dengan dia?" lanjut Nei yang malas–malasan membuka buku PRmu.

"Belum," jawabmu kikuk.

" Joonmyeon-_ah_, kamu itu cerdas dan tampan, tapi bodoh dalam urusan cinta, ya?" omel Nei yang sekarang memandangmu bagaikan Ibu guru yang menemukan kesalahan dari siswanya.

"Nei…. dia itu artis, kaya dan dicintai oleh banyak fans. Belum lagi member _EXO_ mereka semua sangat aku ini? Aku hanya pemuda miskin yang mengharapkan cinta dari seorang putri."

"Pangeran," NEI mengoreksi.

"Belum lagi kemungkinan kalau dia _straight._" Kamu menelan ludah ketika menyebutkkan kata yang terakhir. Jelas kata _straight _adalah kata tabu bagi kaum _gay_, tak terkecuali dirimu.

"Hmm… dasar cowok cakep tapi bodoh dalam percintaan," gumam Nei yang dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambutmu. "Besok adalah Hari terakhir kuliah sebelum _Summer Break. _sepulang kuliah, temui aku di tempat ini Oke?" Nei beranjak pergi meninggalkanmu.

**PART 4. Poorness**

Kuliah di pagi ini terasa begitu lama. Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang bersusah payah untuk berusaha mendengarkan ocehan Mr. terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing,terutama merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di _Summer Break._ sendiri terdengar dalam keadaan yang sangat malas dalam mengajar, beliau berkata-kata dengan _volume _kecil, dan sesekali bergumam memaki lamanya waktu berputar. Setelah 3 jam, yang serasa seabad berlalu, bel berbunyi dan semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi segera berhamburan keluar, tanpa bersusah payah mendengarkan pidato ahkir Mr. Chai.

_Summer break _ gumammu, seraya menikmati indahnya hari ahkir perkuliahan. Kamu berjalan ringan ke arah perpustakaan tempat Nei dan kamu telah bersepakat untuk bertemu. Kamu duduk di meja, tempat kemarin kamu mengerjakan tugasmu. Nei belum tiba, tadi saat selesai perkuliahan Mr. Chai dia berkata harus pergi sebentar.

Kamu menyeringai sesaat, mengeluarkan _handphone-mu_ memasukkan _ID_ dan _password Wifi_, dan mulai browsing. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk menemukan suatu topik yang menurutmu cukup menarik untuk dibaca (sebab judulnya jelas jelas memaparkan D.O EXO-K).

_**Tindakan anarkistis dari Sasaeng Fans terhadap D.O EXO-K**_

_**S**__**eoul. Sasaeng fans adalah julukan bagi mereka,fans yang dianggap telah berlebihan dalam mencintai idolanya. Kasus sasaeng fans bersifat umum dalam dunia industri k-pop zaman sekarang ini. Sasaeng fans umumnya para fangirls berusia 12-19 tahun.**_

_**Mereka dianggap berlebihan dikarenakan mereka tidak segan–segan dalam melakukan perbuatan yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri maupun membahayakan idola mereka. Dan baru baru ini Do Kyungsoo, salah satu member EXO. Boyband yang sedang naik daun, memberikan cerita pengalaman dan perasaannya terhadap sasaeng fans.**_

"_**Aku pada dasarnya seorang yang pemalu, aku berusaha untuk menjauhi kerumunan disebabkan sikap pemalu dari diriku sendiri. Namun akibat dari sasaeng fans yang selalu berulah, ahkir-ahkir ini aku memiliki pandangan negatif terhadap orang asing yang aku temui," wawancara dengan Do Kyungsoo EXO-K.**_

_**Bukan itu saja, dari beberapa media masa diketahui ada beberapa tindakkan yang telah dilakukan sasaeng fans terhadap D.O, seperti:  
**_

_**Sasaeng pernah mengakibatkan mata Do Kyungsoo membiru lebam.**_

_**Sasaeng pernah bertindak selayaknya pacar D.O, menarik tangan D.O di bandara dan berjalan bersamanya**__._

Kamu berhenti membaca artikel nafas dalam-dalam,dan bersandar di bangku,memandang ke arah jendela.

Sasaeng fans, apakah kalian manusia? Mengapa kalian tidak berperilaku selayaknya manusia? Apa salah D.O sehingga kalian melakukan perbuatan–perbuatan gila itu?

Kamu merenung memikirkan perbuatan dari sasaeng dan berkata dalam hati, betapa engkau membenci para saaseng fans.

Tetapi semua lamunanmu dibuyarkan oleh kehadiran Nei.

"Melamun lagi!" bentak Nei sambil membanting makanan ke meja.

"Nei. Ini perpustakaan," gerutumu dan memandang ke sekeliling kalau saja ada yang protes atas tindakkan Nei.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyamu sambil menikmati es krim yang dibawa Nei.

"apa?" tanya Nei sibuk sendiri dengan batangan coklat miliknya.

"Aduh, Ndut. Kamu sendiri yang mengajakku untuk rapat siang ini malah kamu sendiri yang lupa," dengusmu jengkel.

"Hufft, Joonmyeon, kamu bisa sabar nggak, sih?" Nei sibuk mematah-matahkan coklat batangan itu. "Baiklah, Mr. Joonmyeon,"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" kamu memandang jengkel ke arahnya.

Nei melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan raut mukamu, "Seperti yang kita ketahui, _boyfriend-_mu,"

"Calon _boyfriend_," koreksimu.

"Dia seorang artis, kita tidak akan mungkin dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan hatinya apabila kita memakai cara umum."

"Cara umum?" tanyamu bingung atas penjelasan yang disampaikan Nei.

"Aish aku lupa kamu itu tulalit dalam dunia percintaan," ejek Nei. "Memang kamu belum pernah pacaran atau _PDKT_ sebelumnya?"

"Belum," jawabmu polos.

"Kalian para cowok memang tidak sensitif atau kamu saja yang kelewatan tulalit dalam dunia percintaan?" Nei mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh kok. Kenyataannya nilai-nilaiku bagus, dan bukankah kamu sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa aku ini paling cerdas di angkatan kita?" jawabmu bangga.

"Pintar tapi jomblo seumur hidup sama aja bohong," dengus Nei.

"Nei Kamu itu mau membantuku atau mau menghina kehidupan percintaanku sih?" tanyamu mulai jengkel dengan percakapan ini.

"Cara umum itu artinya cara umum bagaimana seseorang mendekati orang yang kita sukai, dan jelas kalau kamu bukanlah orang yang memahami hal seperti ini. Maaf, Joonmyeon-_ah_ menurutku, hidupmu hanya terbelenggu pada kehidupan pendidikan formal, kamu ahkirnya hanya berkutat dengan teori-teori, bagimu nilai itu segalanya. Nilai adalah dewa yang akan menentukkan masa depanmu. Hingga kamu menutup matamu terhadap kehidupan sosial. Lihat saja jumlah temanmu dapat dihitung dengan jari. Kamu sudah terlalu lama berfokus kepada kehidupan seperti itu sehingga pada ahkirnya terbentuk dirimu sekarang ini, sosok yang cerdas dalam pendidikan tapi sempit dalam dunia sosial. Kamu yang jomblo sekarang ini bukan karena kamu itu tidak berkualitas_**."**_

"Kamu sangat tampan, cerdas, menawan dan suaramu juga indah. Tapi sikapmu yang terlalu berfokus kepada pendidikan formal, tanpa memandang perlunya kehidupan sosial yang ahkirnya membuatmu menjadi jomblo, karena kamu tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang untuk mengenal dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan pendidikanmu dan menutup serta mejauhi kehidupan sosial, hingga tak ada yang tertarik kepadamu."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan keadaanmu sekarang ini. Jelas masa lalumu yang kelam penuh kekerasan dan rasa benci (_homophobia) _dari orang sekelilingmu membuatmu harus berkutat dengan masa depanmu. Kamu berusaha untuk terus berjuang di dunia pendidikan supaya masa depanmu terjamin. Pada ahkirnya kehidupan sosial dan kehidupan cintamu begitu minim."

Kamu merenungkan penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Nei. Hidupmu yang keras di masa lalu bukanlah alasan mengapa dirimu menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan sulit berteman. Menurutmu Memang banyak teman itu baik, sebagaimana layaknya kehidupan kita tidak mungkin berdiri sendiri. Kita selalu memerlukan adanya orang lain dalam mengarungi lautan kehidupan ini.

Tapi selama masa perkuliahan ini, kamu telah belajar membedakkan antara teman dan sahabat. Teman adalah sosok dari seseorang yang menjadi kenalan kita, menjalin hubungan dengan kita, tapi dia akan pergi apabila urusan atau kepentingan dirinya dengan dirimu sudah berahkir. Menurutmu 'teman' terbentuk akibat adanya landasan suatu kepentingan, adanya kesamaan ide atau _interest _dan mereka akan pergi apabila dasar landasan itu sudah tidak ada.

Berbeda dengan sahabat. Menurutmu sahabat adalah sosok yang selalu ada untukmu kapan saja. Mereka yang mampu untuk menerima kekuranganmu, menyedikaan waktu untukmu, dan terpenting mereka takkan melupakkanmu walaupun kontak di antara dirimu dan dia atau mereka sudah berahkir. Dasar hubungan sahabat adalah ikatan kekeluargaan, bukan hanya karena kepentingan sesaat. Itulah mengapa kamu tidak pernah mau untuk bersosialisasi, menurutmu lebih baik menyendiri. Sebab mencari sahabat itu sulit, mereka itu jarang ditemukan, terlebih pada kehidupan kota Seoul yang komoditas masyarakat bersifat Individual.

Tapi baiklah, memang Nei benar bahwa kamu teralu berfokus untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik demi masa depan. Bukankah kita semua ingin masa depan yang terjamin? Selama hidupmu di kota Busan, kamu sudah belajar begitu susah dan menderitanya kehidupan orang miskin.

Betapa beratnya hari-harimu. Jikalau mereka anak seusiamu bisa makan daging, buah-buahan dan makanan ringan lainnya, kamu sebaliknya tiap hari, makananmu terbatas dengan lauk murahan satu macam saja.

Bahkan terkadang kamu harus berpuasa sepanjang hari karena makanan di panti asuhan dimonopoli anak-anak panti. Bisakah Nei bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya hidupmu dari bergelimang harta di kota Seoul hingga harus merangkak dalam kehidupan miskin di Busan. Tidaklah mudah bagimu tentunya. Dari mental anak kaya, manja dengan kehidupan yang berkecukupan harus merasakan beratnya menjadi anak yang tegar dalam kemiskinan.

Ketika kamu beranjak kembali dari Busan ke Seoul, hidupmu belum lebih baik, bahkan dapat dikatakan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kamu harus bekerja untuk menafkahi dirimu. Jangan anggap beasiswa yang diberikan pemerintah sudah cukup untuk mendanai kehidupan di kota besar seperti Seoul dengan taraf hidup yang mahal. Seoul bukanlah tempat hidup yang menyenangkan bagi mahasiswa berkantong pas-pasan sepertimu.

Biaya makan dan tempat tinggal tidak bisa dibilang murah, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat mahal dibandingkan kota-kota lain di Korea Selatan. Tidak mudah bagimu yang berkuliah di SNU ini terutama di bidang bisnis. Betapa banyak biaya yang harus ditutupi dari fotokopi, _print_, terutama permasalahan buku pelajaran. Butuh usaha dan ketabahan hatiyang sangat besar.

Tak jarang kamu menangisi uangmu yang dikeluarkan untuk fotokopi tugas yang menumpuk. Jangan kira ini mudah, terkadang uang itu amat berharga. Bagaimana uang 1000 won, rata rata jumlah biaya fotokopi per harinya dikeluarkan, padahal kamu belum makan siang. Bayangkan jika saja kamu tidak harus fotokopi, pasti uang itu bisa kamu gunakan untuk menikmati makan siang. Tapi karena fotokopi itu, kamu pun terpaksa makan hanya di malam hari. Jelas itu tidak mudah.

Kuliah di SNU berarti kamu harus berkosentrasi secara penuh baik di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Tugas begitu menumpuk, sedikit lengah, sampai jumpa nilai B . Tak luput kuis-kuis yang diadakan secara mendadak. Serta sifat dasar dari orang korea _'Paili'_, mahasiswa cenderung dituntut dosen untuk segera mengumpulkan rangkuman materi hari ini, 15 menit setelah perkuliahan selesai. Sungguh berat bukan?

Setiap hari, kamu lalui perkuliahan dengan nutrisi makanan seadanya. Dan jangan lupa bahwa kamu ini adalah cowok dan perut cowok sangat mudah lapar. Jelas semua ini tak mudah dilakukan.

Bisakah Nei bayangkan ketika masa awal perkuliahan, betapa seringnya kamu harus menerima pelajaran dengan perut lapar? Dan yang paling menyedihkan saat kerja kelompok, di saat teman-temanmu menikmati jajanan di kantin kampus, kamu harus berjuang menahan lapar dan berusaha berkosentrasi dengan pelajaran yang dibahas. Bertapa irinya kamu ketika melihat mereka makan dengan nikmatnya. Semua itu tidak mudah, rasanya ingin menangis mengingat semua itu.

Memang semua itu berubah ketika kamu bisa menjadi asisten dosen dan kerja sambilan lainnya. Kehidupanmu mulai membaik dan tercukupi. Tapi tetap saja kemiskinan di masa lalu mengajarkan kamu untuk berjuang memastikan kesuksesan di masa depan.

"Oke. Jadi bagaimana dan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang untuk mendekati_ boyfriend_-ku?" tanyamu kepada Nei.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu _sasaeng fans?" _Nei memandangmu dengan pandangan serius.

"Ya aku tahu, dan aku benci mereka. Andai saja mereka bisa kutangkap, akan kumasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara," jawabmu geram mengingat artikel yang baru saja kau baca.

_"Hold it there, Mister!" _Nei memandangmu tajam. "Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sebab kita harus menjadi _sasaeng fans_ supaya dapat mendekati _boyfriend-_mu_"._

**PART 5: FANBOY**

"MENJADI SASAENG?!" teriakmu terlonjak kaget. Kamu syok, bahkan kamu yakin matamu sekarang sudah terbelalak sebesar mata belok Kyungsoo.

"Husss, Joonnmyeon. Diam!" Nei menarikmu kembali duduk.

"Apa maksudmu kita harus menjadi sasaeng?" protesmu berusaha menahan marah "Jelas jelas mereka itu bukan manusia, mereka itu mahluk menjijikkan… huppphh"  
Nei menyempal mulutmu dengan segumpal roti."Makanya biarkan aku bicara"dengus Nei kesal.

"Jadi begini, aku punya orang dalam yang bisa membantu kita dalam melakukan pendekatan dengan _boyfriend_-mu itu," Jawab Nei sambil mengirim _sms_ melalui _handphone-_nya.

"Nei, kamu pikir apa yang telah dilakukan oleh _sasaeng fans_? Mereka itu gila. Mereka itu tidak memiliki perasaan," protesmu.

"Oh, bukan kita yang akan menjadi _sasaeng fans_-nya, tapi dia," jawab Nei dengan logat bak bos besar menunjuk seseorang.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung menghampiri kalian. Dia memakai syal tebal yang menutupi wajahnya, topi hitam, berkacamata hitam, jaket hitam panjang bermerk menutupi tubuh jangkung nya, serta sepatu kulit dipakainya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapanya sebelum duduk bergabung di meja kami.

"Kamu terlambat. Dasar!" Nei menjitak sosok jangkung itu.

"Sakit tahu." lelaki itu menggosok kepalanya.

"Nah, Joonmyeon, ini adalah Oh Sehun, dan Sehun, ini Kim Joonmyeon," Nei memperkenalkan dirimu dengan lelaki itu.

"Oh Sehun…" katamu mengerutkan dahimu berusaha mengingat nama itu.

Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Pikirmu.

"Sehun-_ah_ sebaiknya kau menanggalkan syal, topi, dan kacamatamu supaya Joonmyeon bisa melihatmu dengan jelas," Nei memberi perintah kepada lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

"Kau yakin di sini aman?" tanya Sehun seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya. 

"Santai saja," kekeh Nei "Ini hari terakhir perkuliahan, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang ada di perpustakaan saat ini."

"Oke," gumam Sehun. Kemudian sosok itu menanggalkan atribut yang dipakainya.

Dan di depanmu berdiri sesosok lelaki tampan. Sangat tampan dengan wajah lonjong, dagu yang runcing, kedua tulang pipinya terpahat begitu indah, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah menggoda, matanya sedikit oval dengan pandangan tajam, badannya yang tinggi dan tegap, serta jakun menonjol menimbulkan kesan seksi dan _manly_ pada dirinya. Rambutnya ditata rapi, diwarnai kuning, dengan baju jas hitam yang terbalut indah pada tubuhnya. Semua itu berpadu memancarkan aura gagah pada dirinya. 

"Tunggu! KAMU OH SEHUN? SEHUN DARI _EXO –K?" _pekikmu.

"Iya, Jooniee, ini Oh Sehun dari _EXO-K_ ," Nei menjawabmu malas-malasan, "dasar _fanboy."_

"OMG! Maaf maaf, YA AMPUN GYAAAAA SEHUN OMG OMG GYAAA AKU …. SUMPAH KENAPA... SEHUN _I'm Your biggest fan," k_amu tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Oh Sehun. Tercium aroma tubuhnya. Harumdan_ manly,_ pikirmu. "Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari dekat," celotehmu dengan mata berbinar

"Yehet," Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sementara seorang _fanboy-_nya memeluknya secara brutal. Kamu bisa saja menciumnya, kalau saja Nei tidak memisahkan Kalian.

"Oke, Joonmyeon. Berhenti sebelum terjadi hal–hal yang tidak diinginkan." Nei memisahkan kamu dari Sehun.

"Neiiii," rengekmu. 

"Kita bisa berfoto bareng nanti, Hyung," seru Sehun menggandeng tanganmu. Kelihatannya Sehun benar-benar senang hari ini. Kamu tidak bisa percaya, kenapa anak ini bisa begitu tampan, terutama kulitnya yang berwana putih susu, dan aroma parfum yang menggoda, menimbulkan kesan seksi dari dirinya. Upss! Joonmyeon ingat Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Mari kita duduk," Nei memberi perintah. Kau,dengan jiwa _fanboy _yang sedang menggebu-gebu layaknya api tersiram bensin, memaksa supaya Sehun duduk berhadapan denganmu.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" tanyamu penasaran, lebih tepatnya curiga.

"Kami ini saudara sepupu, tidakkah kau perhatikkan namaku Oh Nei?" Nei menjawab malas-malasan sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

"NEEIII KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN KEPADAKU SEJAK DULU?" protesmu marah. Rasanya seperti menangkap basah saudaramu sedang menikmati makanan favoritmu tanpa memberikan kepadamu sama sekali.

"Aku, kan, tidak tahu kalau kamu _fanboy EXO_, sampai kemarin," gerutu Nei.

"Tapi…" kamu memulai untuk membantah..

"_Stop, stop!_" Sehun dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari kalian segera melerai pertikaian kalian dengan mudah.

"Joonmyeon yang duluan Thehun," jawab Nei sambil cemberut.

"Ayolah, Nei _noona_, katanya kita di sini untuk membantu Joonmyeon _hyung_. Ayo, jangan ngambek lagi," rayu Sehun dengan segelas _bubble tea_. Jelas Sehun tahu minuman kesukaan Nei, _Bubble tea_ yang juga merupakan minuman kesukaan Sehun sendiri.

Dasar keluarga pecinta _bubble tea,_ pikirmu geli.

"Jadi Sehun akan menjadi _sasaeng_ untuk Kyungsoo?" tanyamu sambil menikmati _bubble tea_ rasa coklat yang diberikan sehun kepadamu.

"Tidak seperti itu, Jooniee," sahut Nei, "sebenarnya ada yang Thehun ingin sampaikan,ini tentang kyungsoo –ah.

"Siapa itu Thehun?" tanyamu melongo.  
"Itu nama panggilanku, _hyung_. Hehehe," Sehun tertawa. "Jadi sebenarnya aku dan Nei _noona_ itu banyak cerita tentang kehidupan pribadi kami, termasuk tentang Joonmyeon _hyung_. Pada saat itu kami sedang asyik bersenda gurau di dorm, dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ datang memasakkan kami spagetti andalannya. Kami sedang asyik menertawakan foto Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang sedang tertidur di perpustakkan."

"Neeiiii!" kamu mencubit pipi tembam Nei sekuat tenaga.

"Jonnieee, kamu jahat!" Nei meringis menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ penasaran dan ikut bergabung dengan kami. Tiba–tiba Kyungsoo _hyung_ menarik _laptop _Nei_ noona_ dan bertanya banyak hal tentang Joonmyeon _hyung_."

"Kyungsoo bertanya banyak hal tentangku?" tanyamu gugup. Jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, keringat dingin mulai menyeruak melalui pori-porimu. Kenapa? Kenapa kyungsoo…?

"Iya , Kyungsoo _hyung_ kelihatan begitu tertarik membicarakan _hyung_ tiap kali Nei _noona_ datang. Dan beberapa hari ini, Kai, teman baik Kyungsoo _hyung_ menceritakkan kepadaku dia melihat Kyungsoo _hyung_ sedang mengamati foto Joonmyeon _hyung_, dia juga menemukan beberapa artikel tentang Joonmyeon _hyung_ di _laptop _milik Kyungsoo _hyung, _dan yang paling mengejutkan kami, Kyungsoo _hyung_ telah men-_stalk _facebook dan twitter _hyung_ selama sebulan lebih, tentu saja dengan nama samaran. Dan hal ini sudah sangat di luar kewajaran, mengingat kami terikat perjanjian dari Perusahaan SM untuk tidak membuat _account facebook, twitter. _Jelas Kyungsoo _hyung_ telah melakukan pelanggaran.

Kemarin Nei _Noona_ menceritakan segalanya tentang perasaan Joonmyeon _hyung_ terhadap Kyungsoo _hyung_, dan kami sepakat mempertemukan kalian berdua."

Detak jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, semua kata-kata Sehun berputar-putar di kepalamu. Semua kata-kata terus terniang di telingamu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhmu. Kamu bingung harus bagaimana. Sekarang kamu merasa senang, takut, sedih, gembira. Semua perasaan itu melebur menjadi satu. Kamu tak bisa berkata-kata.

Muncul beberapa _pro-kontra_ yang saling membantah di otakmu.

Apakah ini semua adalah kebohongan?, tanyamu curiga kepada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ini semua hanyalah lelucon jahat yang disusun Sehun dan Nei untuk mempermainkanku. Batinmu.

Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa mereka membuat lelucon ini?, bantah dirimu sendiri

Mungkin untuk acara variety show? Mungkin saja Sehun dan Nei menjebakku dalam sebuah acara _variety show_ _'perasaan fanboy terhadap idolanya-gay version_' dan mungkin saja, saat ini, ada kamera tersembunyi yang sedang merekam kami? Tidak mungkin Sehun, seorang artis yang sedang naik daun bisa datang ke sini tampa tujuan dan maksud tertentu. Dan semua hal tentang Kyungsoo terdengar begitu abstrak, dan sangat mustahil terjadi….

Pikiranmu terus saja mencari pembenaran atas ucapan Sehun dan Nei, tetapi hatimu merasakan keraguan.

Tapi kalaupun ini variety show, inilah satu–satunya cara aku bisa bertemu Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin bagiku, seorang pemuda miskin, mampu untuk berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo. Ingat, jika aku ingin mengikuti jumpa fans,aku harus membayar minimal 10.000 won, dari mana uang sebesar itu bisa kuperoleh?" renungmu.

"Joonieee," bisik Nei.

Sepertinya Kamu telah membisu terlalu lama.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak percaya atas semua ini, tapi pikirkanlah. Aku ini teman terbaikmu selama 2 tahun di dunia perkuliahan ini. Kamu sudah seperti saudarku sendiri. Untuk apa aku berbohong kepada saudarku sendiri?" Nei meyakinkanmu.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Sehun yakin _hyung_ sulit mempercayai semua ini. Ini terdengar mustahil dan seperti rekayasa kebohongan. Tapi Sehun ada bukti otentik bahwa Sehun dan Nei _noona_ itu sepupu, dan juga Nei _noona_ itu sangat akrab dengan member _EXO._

Sehun menyerahkan _Iphone5_-nya kepadaku dan terlihat foto-foto narsis dari Sehun dan Nei. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Dan juga Nei tampak sangat akrab dengan member_ EXO_ lainnya. Dan terlihat foto Kyungsoo, yang sangat tampan dan manis pikirmu, sedang _selca_ sambil makan spagetti bersama Nei. Entah mengapa jantungmu terasa sakit sekali melihat photo ini.

Jadi ini semua _real_…? Ungkapmu kepada dirimu sendiri.

Tunggu, bagaimana kalau semua foto ini hanyalah hasil editan _photoshop_? Bukankah fandom ini sangat cerdas dalam menistakan… ehem… maksudku mengedit foto member _EXO. _ Pikirmu gugup.

"Sehun-_ah_, bagaimanapun aku masih sulit percaya," kamu berkata gugup. "Bagaimana jika foto-foto ini hanyalah rekayasa… editan belaka?" tanyamu memastikan kebenaran.  
Walaupun sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam kau berharap semua foto dan cerita ini adalah kenyataan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu melihat _history _foto-foto itu? Coba kamu lihat kapan tanggalpengambilan foto-foto itu. Dan ingat, kita sedang berbicara tentang teknologi _apple. _Sangat sulit teknologi _apple _untuk dibajak," jawab Nei santai sambil mengelitik Sehun  
"_Stop it!"_ kekeh Sehun.

Tanganmu terasa bergetar begitu keras, ibu jarimu dengan gugup mulai memainkan _touchscreen handphone _tersebut.

"Eh… teman-teman… ini bagaimana cara memainkannya ya?" tanyamu polos.

Sontak hal ini menimbulkan tawa bagi Sehun dan Nei.

"Kamu tidak bisa memainkan teknologi seperti _iphone_ ini? Bagaimana sampai kepikiran tentang foto yang diedit?" kekeh Nei. Sementara Sehun membantu mengoperasikan _Iphone5_-nya.

Sehun menyerahkan kembali _Iphone5_-nya kepadamu. Jelas terlihat tanggal pengambilan foto sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Masih belum percaya?" ucap Nei, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum geli memandang ekspresimu yang seperti anak TK yang baru diambil permennya.

"Jadi semua ini tidak bohong?" tanyamu grogi.

Walaupun kamu masih sulit percaya, tapi setidaknya ada seberkas cahaya harapan untuk berjumpa Kyungsoo.

"_Yes, _Joonmyeon_-ah, it's real,_" jawab Nei dengan kepala bersandar di pundak Sehun.

.

EDITOR'S NOTE (sok banget yah? Wkwkwkwk)

Oke, yang ini sudah lebih mendingan daripada yang pertama, kamu sudah ada kemajuan. Tapi kata2 TAMPA dan BERTAPA masih eksis. Yoga, bukan TAMPA tap A. pake N bukan M. oke? Di part berikutnya kalau aku nemu kata TAMPA lagi, aku nggak mau koreksiin lagi ah. ;P

BERTAPA juga diulang lagi. Kan udah aku bilangin kemarinnya. A. nggak ada huruf R nya. Oke?

Terus TANGGAN, MELONGGO, MERINGGIS, dan beberapa kata lainnya itu juga kelebihan huruf G. malah ada yang seharusnya DUA G eh malah Cuma satu G. kaya NGAK, harusnya ka K.

Dan lain2. Lupa aku yg apa aja.

Itu yang G nya dobel kan harusny N, O, S

Cuma satu G.

Kamu juga masih nggak kasih spasi setelah tanda baca titik, koma, petik.

Kamu memakan es krimmu,dan Nei memakan soto Joonmyeon makan gado-gado mpok nori.

"Kapan kamu mau ikutan ngerujak sehun?"tanya luhan dari balik pintu wc. (masih setor kok mikirin makanan. Luhan jorooook)

Gitu2 deh kira2. Harusnya…

Kamu memakan es krimmu, dan Nei memakan soto ayam. lalu Joonmyeon makan gado-gado mpok nori.

"Kapan kamu mau ikutan ngerujak sehun?" tanya luhan dari balik pintu wc.

Oke deh, masih banyak typo. Terakhir jadinya terahkir. Salah itu. Heheheh yng bener itu teraKHir. Oke?

Belajar nulis lebih rapi lagi yaaaa.

)

Sampai jumpa lagiiii

Ciao.

Oh ya, upahnya jgn lupa, gudal gigi luhan XD


End file.
